


The Warm Ones

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antarctica, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A brief tale from the point of view of a resident of Antarctica.





	The Warm Ones

The warm ones think that none like them live here, that our land alone was untouched by sentient beings in millennia past, too cold and desolate to support any such intelligent life.

On this point, they are pathetically misinformed.

Cold it is here, true, and desolate also. But we found a way. Our ancestors adapted, embraced the cold that sinks into our very bones, made homes amidst the endless snow. Our skin was bleached, our fur grew thick, our nails turned sharp, until we not only survived but thrived on the icy plains that we call home.

There aren’t many of us, to be sure. We, at least, know better than to breed and breed until the rest of the food chain can no longer support us. And our homes are small, and hidden to all but the most discerning eye; survival is our goal, has been ever since the first of us landed where sea turned to snow, not ostentatious displays of power. Little wonder, perhaps, that the warm ones have yet to notice our presence on the rare occasions that they step foot upon our shores, leaving the confines of their shelters or vehicles to examine our land.

But though they have yet to notice us, we have certainly noticed them.

They are not subtle creatures. They set up large, elaborate structures to serve as their residence, and their many machines are noisy and smelly, drawing the eyes and ears of all who pass by. Their waste besmirches our scenery.

And in recent years, our land has grown steadily warmer. We know quite well who is to blame for this, as the warm ones encroach further and further into our territory as the years pass, their machines belching heat and filth. How they are heating our land on such a grand scale is yet unknown to us, but the details matter not, as the greater picture is clear: the warm ones have decided that this land is theirs for the taking, and they are preparing it to better fit their own needs. They are selfish creatures, and they care not who they hurt along the way, so long as they are the ones who benefit.

We will not stand for this affront.

If the warm ones try to take control of our lands, we will reveal ourselves. We will fight back against them. And we will not lose.


End file.
